The present invention relates to a multi-directional switch that is used in various kinds of electronic equipment, such as an information terminal, and has an operating part to be depressed and tilted.
In recent electronic equipment, such as an information terminal, diversification of operation functions as well as downsizing has been proceeding. In order to perform these diversified functions, a large number of switches are used in the electronic equipment. In order to downsize the equipment, the number of operating parts on the operating surface must be reduced. One of the methods taken for these purposes is incorporating, as a constituent member of the electric equipment, an operating mechanism for collectively operating a plurality of switches.
However, the above-mentioned method of incorporating the operating mechanism as a constituent component of the electronic equipment poses problems: difficult engagement of the operating mechanism incorporated in the electronic equipment with a plurality of switches, and moreover expensiveness as electronic equipment.
The present invention addresses these conventional problems. Therefore, the present invention aims to provide, as an integrally formed electronic component, a multi-directional operating switch that can operate a plurality of switches independently by depressing or tilting one operating part.
In order to address the above-mentioned problems, the multidirectional operating switch of the present invention comprises:
an operating body supported by a pair of bearing portions provided in a case such that one end of the operating body is pivotable and the other end opposite thereto is pivotable and vertically movable in the range below the pivotal position, the operating body having:
an operating part provided above the central axis of pivot;
a first depressing portion provided on the bottom face of the operating body on the side of the other end on the central axis of pivot as seen from the top; and
a pair of second and third depressing portions provided on the bottom face of the operating body on the side of the one end in positions symmetrical with respect to the central axis of pivot; and
first, second, and third self-restoring push switches provided in the case in positions corresponding to the first, second, and third depressing portions. Depressing the operating part of the operating body allows independent actuation of the first push switch. Tilting the operating part to pivot the operating body in the right or left direction allows independent actuation of the second or third push switch.